JUEVES
by K Guz
Summary: Eren toma el tren diariamente y gracias a ello conoce a Levi. Con cada día que pasa, Eren se enamora más de Levi y aun no se anima a hablarle hasta ese jueves 11 de marzo... [Dedicado a Charly Land] [Riren] [OneShot] [Inspirado en Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh]


_Para Charly Land, nena te mereces esto y mucho más..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Este oneshot es un songfic de _JUEVES_ interpretado por La Oreja De Van Gogh. _Shingeki No Kyojin_ es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo use sus personajes, este fic es hecho por diversión y sin fines lucrativos. Decían los viejos fansubs... _"de fans para fans"._

 ** _"Jueves"_**

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Uno…, dos…

Dos estaciones voy cruzando dentro del metro y nuevamente se detiene como las veces anteriores.

Salen…, entran…

Nuevamente entra gente y como es costumbre a estas horas solo son apenas unas diez personas en el vagón. Dejan el espacio suficiente para que la gente permanezca separada una de la otra, tanto literal como figurativamente ya que, a nadie le interesa la vida de uno o del otro…, ¿cierto? Bueno, no es mi caso. Al menos en este momento.

A mí me interesa alguien…

No sabría explicarlo, solo sé que como todos los días desde ese jueves estoy aquí, esperando en el vagón a que _él_ haga su aparición en la tercera estación después de la mía.

Suspiro fuerte, apretando mis puños sobre mis rodillas. Estoy nervioso. Había planeado hablarle. Hoy si…, esta vez lo haría. Han pasado más de tres semanas desde ese jueves y quiero hablarle, deseo hacerlo, pero no me atrevo. Tengo miedo. No sé cómo es su forma de ser, ni siquiera sé lo que puede llegar a pensar de mí. Solo sé su nombre: Levi.

Mis ojos se empañan y parpadeo con rapidez unas cuatro veces y para cuando alzo la vista hacia los supuestos asientos vacíos de enfrente, lo encuentro a él. De pronto mi corazón late con mucha fuerza y trago con dificultad el nudo en mi garganta, me encorvo en mi asiento y fijo la vista a sus zapatos.

Mierda, ¿no se supone que le hablaría?

Me muerdo el labio inferior y le vuelvo a mirar a los ojos; son tan pequeños, como toda su cara. Un mirar frio que me estremece de golpe. Son de un color gris y en ocasiones me parecen azules, casi negros, por la luz artificial del vagón en el metro.

Sin pensarlo me le quede observando más de lo necesario y, quizá por inercia, se volvió a verme. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y mi labio inferior me comenzó a temblar. Me ruboricé y miré con brusquedad el suelo, haciéndome el loco mientras intentaba reanimar mi ritmo cardiaco.

M-maldita sea. Siempre es lo mismo. pienso con impotencia a la vez que me entran unas tremendas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué seré tan cobarde? Hoy ibas a hablarle Eren Jäger, ¿Qué no eres hombre? ¿Por qué no lo haces? Háblale, háblale….

¡No puedo!

Me muerdo el labio y me siento más miserable al escucharlo suspirar entre los ruidos de traqueteo que hace el tren por las vías. ¿Suspiró? Je, seguro pensara que soy un acosador o algún tipo de enfermo por observarle de esa manera. Venga ya, ¿Por qué me mortifico así? Carajo… Es mas... ¿Por qué no logro hablarle?

Decima estación, debo bajar.

Tomo mi mochila y me la coloco sobre el hombro, me levanto y con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo observar a Levi. Mis ojos se cristalizan y mi pecho duele. Camino con prisa tropezando con algunas personas en la estación.

Otra vez…, he fallado otra vez. —Me aferro a mi mochila y camino cabizbajo por las escaleras para salir del subterráneo.

Esto siempre es así para mí. Tres semanas desde ese jueves, cuando le vi por primera vez en la escuela. Él había llegado conjunto a un grupo de estudiantes mayores a la universidad, estaba en el posgrado y yo apenas comenzando en la facultad de ingeniería. Su profesor le había pedido dar clases durante un día a un curso inferior y a ellos les toco el mío. Prácticamente fue un amor a primera vista, supe su nombre porque se presentó ante todos y lo memorice por si acaso…, aunque ese _si acaso_ nunca existirá ya que, no consigo animarme a hablarle, ni siquiera cuando supe que tomábamos el mismo tren de regreso a nuestras casas, en diferentes estaciones, pero siempre el mismo tren. No me había percatado de ello; al principio creía que era casualidad, pero entonces vi que era del diario desde ese jueves…, no, ya era de antes solo que nunca me había fijado en él. Ahora siempre resalta para mí.

ʚ

Nuevamente, como todos los días estoy aquí. Esta vez usando mi mejor ropa, debo hablarle… hoy sí. No paro de temblar. Maldición. Antes de salir de casa me asegure de vestirme bien, pero no dejaba de ver mi maldita cara de niño ni tampoco lo mucho que resaltaban mis cejas. Veía cada imperfección en mi como si fuera lo peor en la vida…, ¿esto era estar enamorado? Antes me importaba poco como lucia y ahora no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo al verme al espejo. Siempre recordaba lo perfecto que Levi luce, tan impecable que hasta me da envidia… y yo… ¡tan _yo_!

El tren se detiene nuevamente y se me hiela la sangre. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y comienzo a contar los segundos que pasan hasta que el tren vuelve a andar. Mis manos comienzan a temblar y a sentirse frías. Abro los ojos y observo al extraño que me ha invadido el corazón -como si le fuese tan familiar- ahí mismo, en el asiento de siempre, con la vista hacia la ventana y con esos audífonos negros que resaltan en su ropa grisácea. Su vista cansada, con ligeras ojeras y la boca entreabierta al soltar un pesado y largo suspiro que empaña el vidrio de la ventana.

Así es él… así es Levi… siempre parece triste cuando está solo.

Sus ojos se abren levemente y se vuelven con lentitud hacia mí. Sus labios se juntan y me observa unos segundos. Siento la fuerte electricidad estática que me provoca su mirada recorrer mi espina dorsal haciendo que me enderece en mi asiento y apriete los puños con dificultad. Mis ojos comienzan a arder y desvió la mirada con rapidez. Le escucho suspirar nuevamente y me siento morir.

Maldición, ¿¡otra vez!?

¿Por qué? Es que no comprendo.

Soy tan miserable... se supone que... No. No debo lamentarme.

¡Es ahora o nunca!

L-le-Levi… mi voz fue un misero murmullo que me hizo ruborizar como jamás en la vida pensé que lograría hacerlo. ¡Levi! articule más fuerte ya que en la anterior vez no me escucho gracias a los audífonos.

Le mire fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de los nervios y nausea que me causaba su mirar fijo sobre mi persona. Estaba estático y completamente serio, su mirada daba miedo incluso. Sonreír con vergüenza y baje el rostro.

Seré imbécil, ¿Por qué creí que tendría chance?

El tren se detuvo y me dispuse a bajar en esa estación, no importaba si aún faltaban varias estaciones para que llegue a casa, yo no pienso seguir aguantando todo eso. No puedo, me cuesta respirar cerca de él. Es más, no puedo verle… seré patético.

Oye…, espera. mi mano es sujetada por una presencia extraña.

Me detengo un segundo, aferrándome al poste que divide el asiento de la entrada en el vagón. Volteo a ver y Levi esta frente a mí, sosteniendo mi mano con la suya.

Te habías tardado, ¿sabes? dijo sonriéndome. he subido todos lo días a este tren esperando hablarte, pero mira que cobarde he sido, ¿no crees? Esperando a que tú lo hagas primero… lo siento.

Había muchas cosas que lamentaba en la vida… la muerte de mi madre y el no haber sido un buen hijo, por ejemplo. Pero siempre amare un día y ese sería el jueves… el jueves en que conocí a Levi en la universidad y el jueves en que, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, fui feliz.

ʚ

11 de marzo un día que no olvido nunca, a pesar de no estar ahí más, a pesar de que ese tren ya no circule, a pesar de que las estaciones ya hayan pasado por mucho y que mi juventud se haya quedado atrás.

Los dos meses que pase a lado de Levi después de ese jueves fueron lo mejor en mi corta vida, nuestras risas y charlas se han quedado grabadas en ese vagón al volver a casa… mis nervios al hablar y su serenidad tan atrayente mescladas de manera armoniosa. Cuando me ruborizaba y me sentía mal y él me consolaba acariciando mi cabello. Todo eso… se quedó ahí… y no le cambiaría nada, nunca. Ni cuando la oscuridad se hizo en nuestro alrededor y todo se caía en pedazos… aunque tenía miedo, me aferraba a él. No me importo en lo más mínimo ese viaje ni el final que tuvo, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que yo amaba a Levi y Levi me amaba a mí.

Y sin más, obteniendo el valor desde lo más recóndito de mi ser, ese día bajo la oscuridad que se hizo, le di un beso. No fue el primero, pero era especial ya que en ese beso le entregué _el último soplo de mi corazón._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Como sabran algunas personas, "Jueves" esta inspirado en un suceso que marco a muchos españoles en un atentado terrorista. La canción cuenta la historia de una chica que se enamora de un chico en el tren y cuando le confieza su amor (un 11 de marzo) sucede el atentado, expreado claramente en la frase final de la canción "Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón"._


End file.
